Browny Girl
by yasybelle
Summary: who knew that my day could turn out all crappy and end up being the best day of my life? All human E/B Em/R J/A oneshot


Browny Girl

By: Yasmine Torres( me lol)

Today was Valentine's day. The day that I discovered that my parents are getting a divorce and my mom is moving to Florida with her secret boyfriend to get married (ugh!). I'm going to stay here. Oh, by the way, my name is Bella or like people like to call me, Browne Girl. You see, I brought browny's for my best friend's birthday, Alice Brandon, and then for my other best friend, Rosalie Hale. Then I started to bring them for other special occasions like, birthdays, last day of school, first day of school, valentine's day, etc.

So anyways, when I woke up ,I had no clue what was going on so I just did my normal routine. When I got out of the shower, my parents told me about the divorce. I kicked them out of my room, thats when I started to feel numb. I decided to wear my black skinny's and my gray V-neck shirt with my black and white converse. I grabbed my Paramore hoodie and went out the door. I didn't even bother to get the tray of browny's that I baked last night.

When I opened the doors to Forks High, I could hear everyone gasp at the sight of me not smiling and holding a tray full of brownies.

" Sorry guys. No brownies today, I was ummm busy last night and ummmm yeah." Everyone just kept on staring at me so I walked away. My 2 bestest friends came over with there boyfriends in tow.

" Hey Bella, OH MY GOD! Why in the world are you wearing all black?" Alice asked me.

" Oh because today has officially turned into the worst day of my life, thats why!" I said. I didn't even notice that I was crying until Alice pulled me into a hug.

" Awwwww Bella, why are you crying?" Rosalie asked me as she pulled me into a hug. Before I could answer, the bell rang and we all went to homeroom.

The rest of the day was crappy. Everyone kept on coming up to me asking me why I didn't bring any browny's. It got sooo annoying. I haven't seen Alice of Rosalie since the end of homeroom. =( So anyways, today during my creative writing class, they assigned us to write 5 poems. Then in biology, the teacher assigned us to write a report about Sponges, Cnidarians, and Worms(Pg. 364) Grrrrrr! So during lunch, I went to the library to work on my homework. I start off on the poems. Lets see here. Ummmm oh I have an idea.

What is Love?(written by Yasmine Torres, thats me)

What's it like to feel in love?

What do they mean when they say 'you're blinded by love'?

How is it possible

To be in love at first sight

Why is it that people claim to love you

Then the next minute their gone

How could two people be madly in love,

Get married,

Have kids,

To end up with problems

And get divorced.

Is that love

Cause it sure don't seem like it

So we all ask

What's it really like to be in love

But maybe

Nobody really knows

OK , now I just need 4 more. I heard the chair next to me being moved and then someone sit down next to me. OH MY GOD!I swear if its someone else asking me why I didn't bring my brownies, I'm going to explode!!!!!!!!!

That's when reality hit me. My parents are really going to get a divorce. My mom is cheating on my dad and she is going to get married with another guy! By the way, the guy is a complete idiot!!!!!!! My mom didn't want me. My thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

" Hey," I turned around to see who it was. I don't know what came over my, I broke down in his arms crying. But what shocked me the most was that he didn't push me away. Instead, he pulled me onto his lap and held me closer. So I just buried my head into his chest and started to cry harder. He even started to stroke my hair and whisper soothing things in my ear.

I had a finally calmed down. When I looked up, I stared into familiar green eyes. I saw pain in them, probably from sees my crying! OH MY GOD!!!! I broke down in Edward's arms. You see Edward is Emmett's younger brother(Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend). I never really talked to him. He has the most amazing green eyes, bronze hair that seems like if he just got out of bed,and EVERYTHING about him is perfect!

" Sorry, " that was all I could think of.

"It's okay. . . . . . . so you wanna tell me what's got you crying so hard?," ummmmm why would he care?????? Oh wait a second! He probably wants to know why I didn't bring any browny's.

"Why would you care?, actually why would anyone care?" I got off his lap.

" I mean seriously, all you people care about are my browny's. To people I'm browny girl, no body in this freaking school knows anything about me except for my 2 best friends, so then why would. . . . ," but I was interrupted by him.

" That's not true! Let see here, you love chocolate, your other best friend is Katie but she doesn't come to this school, you are interested in vampires and zombies, you love to read and write, you cant live without music, you don't like shopping, you love your family and friends, you have an amazing voice but your too shy to prove it, you can play guitar but nobody know it, blue is a really good color on you, you don't like being on the spotlight, you blush a lot, lets see here. . . . what else?"

" Stop, please!" I was sobbing again. Ah great!

" Why Bella, why do you think that nobody cares about you?" Didn't I just answer that!

" Well I just told you and why the hell do you know so much about me?"

" Well you see I . . . . ummmm. . . . . . . yeah." Haha I got one of the most popular guys in the school to stutter. Wait, why is he stuttering?

" Why are you stuttering?" I asked.

" What I'm. . . . . . not. . . . ," Haha there he goes again.

"Stuttering?" I asked.

" Yeah stuttering!" He stood up.

" Okay what ever but you never answered my question!" I stated.

" Well. . . . . Isortoflikeyou!" I didnt understand a single thing that he said!

" WHAT?" I saw him take a deep breathe.

" Well I really like you, well I've liked you ever since middle school. . . . . . . . so yeah."

Did he really just say that?????? What the fuck!

" Wait but then why did you go out with all those girls?"It was true. He has had a girlfriend ever since the 8th grade. I think he's only been single for a week. No wait he hasnt had a girlfriend in a month so never mind.

" Well, at first, I denied my feelings for you and them I thought that if I went out with other girls, maybe my feelings would go away but they haven't," He then put both of his hands on my cheeks. Out of no where, he kisses me. It was full of passion and desire. When we pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

" Bella?"

"Yeah."

" Will you be my girlfriend?" As soon as he asked me that, I crashed my lips into his.

" Ill take that as a yes!" I started to giggle for the first time today. As soon as I started to grab my books, the bell rang.

All of us had next period together, which was free period =].So Edward took my hand and we started to head towards the gym were we watched the guys play basketball most of the time. When we walked in, everything got quiet. All of the sudden, Alice starts screaming.

" OH MY GOD! FINALLY YOU ASK HER OUT!" I looked from Alice to Edward. You know what, I dont really want to know. The guys played basketball while the girls interrogated me. The rest of my day was pretty amazing. My day started out really crappy and now, because of one person, it is the best day ever. Gotta love Valentine's day.......but then again?


End file.
